The present invention relates to a circuit arrangement for processing picture data.
It is known, for instance, from the journal "Der Elekroniker", no. 1, 1985, pages 59 to 67, to store, for evaluating pictures which were taken with a television camera, the picture signals in a memory, from which they are fed to a computer for evaluation, for instance, for pattern recognition. It is frequently not necessary to store the picture signals with several grey-scale steps, but it is sufficient to convert them into binary signals by means of a threshold stage. A binary picture is thus obtained, the picture data of which merely indicate whether the corresponding picture dot is bright or dark.
The picture data derived directly from the video signal contain a multiplicity of information which is not necessary for the evaluation or even interferes with the evaluation, and which heavily loads the evaluation computer and thereby decreases the processing rate.